


Going Well

by Talyesin



Series: The Incredibles - Young Supers Association [2]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Going Well

“I think that went well,” Voyd said, pouring herself a glass of juice.

“You think?” Violet said, sliding onto the stool at the kitchen island. Doubt made her voice go more nasal; Karen refused to let Vi’s teenage negativity affect her mood.

“I’m not so sure,” Vi continued. “I mean, He-Lectrix laughed at you. At us, I mean.”

“Well, He-Lectrix can be kind of a jerk sometimes,” Karen replied, removing her mask and sipping from her Elasti-Girl collectible cup. It was one of the few things she’d managed to pack up before her parents had kicked her out. “Besides, we got five firm yeses and three more maybes.”

The meeting had gone well, despite He-Lectrix’s reaction to Karen’s suggestion. A group of young supers, meeting to train in the responsible use of their powers, to learn the ropes of supering and crimefighting together, benefiting from each other’s skills, knowledge and training. 

“Not everyone is lucky enough to sidekick with one of the Big Supers,” Voyd had explained. “I had to figure out my powers all on my own. It wasn’t easy. And fighting criminals - it’s not like on television. They don’t go down from one punch, for one thing.”

“They do when I punch ‘em,” He-Lectrix had laughed, forming a fist that crackled with electricity.

“Not everyone’s so lucky to have combat-oriented powers,” Violet had argued.

“Or parents who are also supers to show them the ropes,” Dash had added.

Karen had outlined her plan - meeting once a week at a designated spot, like a park or a deserted stretch of beach between Municiberg and New Urbem, to train their powers, to trade knowledge and showcase their skills, and to support each other - however they could. Help with a case, help with homework, help with… whatever they needed help with.

“Well, thanks for the snacks,” He-Lectrix had said, standing, “but I don’t have time to babysit a bunch of kids.”

“Hey!” Dash objected, on his feet in and instant, indignant fists on hips.

“Hey!” Jack-Jack repeated, teleporting in front of his big brother, striking the same pose.

“Take it easy, Voyd,” He-Lectrix said, shooting finger guns at her. “Good luck with your kiddy supers club.”

She’d felt the sting of rejection before, of course, so his words barely hurt at all. And of the remaining kids, their responses swung from eager to doubtful, but none of them mocked her idea.

That counted as ‘going well’ in her books.


End file.
